Sibling Rivalry
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Calleigh's sister Stacey moved to Miami almost two years ago. She came back with Tim Speedle. Things happened and a long dead rivalry between the two sisters came up. Now, Calleigh and Tim are happily married but it won't stay that way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C-------

Calleigh glanced up as there was a knock on the door. She put her book down and walked over, opening the door slightly.

"Stacey..." she started slowly. Her younger sister averted her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Can we talk?" she asked quietly. Calleigh nodded and stepped aside, letting her further into the house. "Is uh... he here?"

"No. He's at work."

"Okay good."

"What's this about?" Calleigh asked, walking into the living room again. Stacey followed her and sunk down onto the couch. Her eyes landed on the swing going softly near the couch and she smiled.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Anna." Calleigh replied, picking the baby up. "I called you Stacey. You just never came."

"How old is she now?"

"Two and a half months."

Stacey nodded.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh said. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out between the two of you."

"Yeah well so am I." Stacey snapped bitterly. "Look, Calleigh I came here to try and become sisters again."

"Well I never really stopped being your sister. You just decided to never return any of my calls or accept any of my apologies. I can't help that he chose me over you. Shit happens. I'm sorry. It was over a year ago."

"Yeah well..." Stacey shook her head and stood up. "You know, I don't even know why I try."

"Stacey, I didn't mean it like that." Calleigh started.

"You always have had to take things away from me! Even when we were younger! Someday Calleigh, all of this is going to come back and bite you in the ass!" she exclaimed, running out of the house. Calleigh leaned back against the couch and stared down at Anna, who had been woken up and was looking around intently.

"Oh I'm sorry angel." Calleigh said softly, setting her back in the swing. "Go back to sleep."

Anna's eyelids slowly drooped and Calleigh was suddenly sent back to a year and a half ago.

S/C-------------------

FLASHBACK

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh, it's me!"

"Oh. Hi! What's going on?"

"I'm moving down to Miami!"

"That's great! Got sick of Boston huh?"

"Yeah... I decided to be near the family and guess what?"

"You got a dog?"

"Oh I got something better than a dog! I got a boyfriend!"

"Wow. Um..."

"He's actually from Miami so he's moving with me."

"That's great! I'm really happy for you." Calleigh chewed on a french fry thoughtfully. Eric walked into the break room and she gave him a small smile and whacked his hand as he took a few of her french fries. "So when are you gonna be here?"

"I'm here! I'm actually outside the lab."

"Oh. Well you can come up. I'm not busy right now."

"Good! I'll be up in a few minutes."

Calleigh snapped her cell phone shut and walked out into the lobby, waiting for her visitor. Eric followed her, munching on french fries.

"Who was that?" he asked. Calleigh ignored him, biting her nails and tapping her foot. The elevator opened and Eric looked confused and Calleigh's jaw dropped. The elevator had two occupants, a man and a woman. The woman was up against the back of the elevator and the man was covering her. They were in an intense lip-lock but Calleigh knew who the man was. She knew that unruly black hair anywhere.

"Tim?"

S/C-----------------

Tim Speedle waited impatiently up in the observation room as Calleigh and Alexx talked down in autopsy, usually Calleigh throwing her hands around hysterically.

"Hey." a southern drawl came from behind him and Tim turned and saw Stacey standing there.

"You're not allowed up here." he chided lightly, wrapping an arm around her.

"I figured I could get away with it. I mean, my sister and boyfriend work here."

"I don't work here."

"I'm sure Horatio will give you your job back." Stacey said. "Why did you leave?"

"I needed to get away." Tim replied quietly.

"Because of what had happened?"

Tim shrugged and watched Calleigh and Alexx intently. Stacey sighed and gently turned his face to meet hers. Tim slowly pressed his lips against hers and she leaned back against the desk, turning the microphone on accidentally.

"...don't care if she's my sister! Alexx, I love him!"

Tim froze as his hands worked their way up Stacey's shirt. She obviously hadn't heard and Tim quickly pulled her out into the hallway.

"What?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing. It's just... I don't need someone looking up and seeing us up there." he half-lied. "Come on..."

S/C-----------------------

"Speed, I'll gladly let you work at the lab again." Horatio nodded. "You got everything in order?"

"Yeah. Look Horatio, I'm sorry I just up and quit last year. It was... insane and I didn't think I could handle being around everyone..." Tim muttered. Horatio clapped him lightly on the shoulder, making the younger man look up.

"We were all there for you."

"I know. I just... I just had to deal with it in my own way."

Horatio nodded.

"Can you start today?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"What do I got?" Tim replied.

"Calleigh is solo on a homicide. Go find her." Horatio replied. "It's good to have you back Speed."

"It's good to be back." he added, walking out. He quickly found Calleigh in Ballistics and smiled as he watched her work for a few seconds. Tim cleared his throat and Calleigh jumped up, looking at him.

"Speedle! Well I uh... how are you?"

"Good. Horatio asked me to work the case with you." Tim replied, walking further towards her.

"Oh." Calleigh leaned back against the table. "Well how was Boston?"

"Good."

"Good... that's good. I um... I haven't gotten um... anywhere with the uh... casings yet. We uh... I didn't... uh..."

"What?" Tim had a small smile on his face. "You never used to get this way over me."

"Well I just found you making out with my sister in an elevator. I'm slightly embarrassed." Calleigh said. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable."

S/C----------------

PRESENT

Calleigh looked up as the door opened and Tim walked in.

"Hey." he smiled, kissing her quickly. He took Anna out of her swing and held her for a minute. Anna slowly woke up and squirmed a bit but stopped when she saw who was holding her. "Hey baby girl."

Tim looked back up at Calleigh and saw the look on her face.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What's the look for?"

"You just missed Stacey." Calleigh said quietly. Tim shifted uncomfortably.

"What did she want?"

"To talk but that lasted about five minutes before she ran out of here screaming."

"That's nice." Tim muttered as Anna started crying. "Someone's hungry."

"Yeah. I have to feed her now." Calleigh said, standing up. She walked into the kitchen and came back with a bottle in hand. Tim handed Anna over and watched the two of them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... with everything that's happened..."

Calleigh sighed and Tim moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Anna watched them as she sucked on her bottle hungrily.

"Look, she's got to get over it." Tim said quietly. "I told her that I didn't love her. That it was always you but it just took me a while to realize it. That's the truth Calleigh."

"Tim, you don't understand." she mumbled. Tim sighed and leaned back against the couch. He wasn't sure he ever would.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The beginning part of this chapter is Calleigh's flashback and then it'll go into the present time.

S/C------------

"We can't stay here." Tim said, tossing the file onto the table.

"Yes we can. It's our workplace. No one can kick us out." Calleigh replied.

"Workaholic."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm the one telling us to leave!"

"How many cases have you not want to leave?"

Tim shut his mouth.

"Exactly." Calleigh muttered. "You want to take this to my place? I'll cook you dinner?"

Tim noticed the hesitant tone in her voice but chose to ignore it. He knew about her feelings for him.

"Yeah." he nodded. It wasn't unusual. They were best friends. About twenty minutes later the two of them were sitting in Calleigh's kitchen talking.

"So... you glad you're back?" she asked. Tim nodded.

"I never intended to leave. It just... happened. Boston was alright, except for the die-hard Red Sox fans." he replied. Calleigh smirked. She knew all about Tim's obsession with the Yankees, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. And because of this, she listened to every story about the Yankees/Red Sox rivalry.

"Why did you leave Tim? Dispo Day?"

"It wasn't fun having IAB on my ass." he muttered. "Besides I couldn't sleep at night, knowing what gone down. I thought maybe if I got away then everything would go away."

"How did you meet Stacey?"

"I had no idea she was your sister Calleigh. Hill and Duquesne aren't exactly the same last name." Tim defended.

"I know. I took my mom's name when I came to Miami. Wanted to leave the past behind." she said. "But how did you meet her?"

"I met her at a restaurant. We started talking and she gave me her number."

Calleigh nodded and they ate in silence for a while.

"Hey, can I check on the game?" Tim asked. Calleigh nodded.

"Go ahead. I think I'll join you." she replied and they both walked into the living room. Calleigh tripped over her shoe and she stumbled into Tim, who landed on his back on the couch. Calleigh landed on top of him, her eyes wide. "I... Tim, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I um... fell on you."

"It's okay."

Calleigh shook her head and went to move off Tim but he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and looked away from him.

"Tim, I need to get off you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't."

"I..."

"You what?"

"I can't just lay on top of you like this."

"What if I want you to?"

Calleigh turned her head and looked at Tim. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her gently. When they pulled apart, Calleigh shook her head.

"We can't."

"I... I didn't mean to, but um... I heard you and Alexx talking." Tim said quietly. "Calleigh..."

"Tim, no. You're..."

"I love you too."

"You're dating my sister."

"I don't care. I don't love her. I thought I did but I don't. These past few months that I've been back, I realized... Calleigh, I love you."

"I don't want to get between you two." she whispered.

"You're not." Tim assured. "I just... I just want to be with you."

"I... we can't!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Tim, we just can't. She's my sister. I'd... I couldn't do that to her."

But when Tim kissed her again, Calleigh's protests suddenly faded away. What was she saying? She had wanted this since the first day she had laid eyes on Tim Speedle. When they pulled away again, Calleigh saw the begging look in Tim's eyes.

"Cal, please... say it."

Say what? Calleigh wasn't stupid but she knew that if she said those three, tiny, dangerous words then she would not want him to leave.

"I..."

'Stop it Calleigh.' she thought. 'Don't say it.'

"I love you Tim."

Calleigh stood up and pulled Tim off the couch. For a second, Tim thought she was making him leave. But when Calleigh turned down the hallway instead of going to the front door, Tim pulled her back to him, scooping her up in his arms.

S/C----------

PRESENT

Tim looked up when Calleigh walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face.

"What's the smile for?" he asked. Calleigh shook her head, leaning down to kiss him. Tim pulled away playfully. "Not until you tell me."

"Oh that's unfair." she pouted. "I was just thinking about you."

Tim pulled her down into his lap, kissing her soundly.

"Your mom called."

"Joy. I just keep getting so many surprises from them huh?" Calleigh asked dryly.

"Hey, your mom doesn't care. Hell, babe I don't think she'd care if I married your brother. She's just glad I'm part of your family." Tim smirked.

"Well, I'm glad you married me instead of my brother." Calleigh winked, grabbing the phone of the table. She leaned back against Tim as she dialed her mother's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Calleigh! Tim said you were sleeping."

"Yeah I just got up. What's going on?"

"Your sister called me."

"Mom, she ran out. I tried talking to her..."

"Calleigh, I just wish you'd be nicer to her."

"I try! Look, I feel horrible for the way things turned about between her and Tim."

"He cheated on her with you!"

"Technically..."

"No technicalities Calleigh. She's your sister."

"I've noticed."

"You've always taken things away from her."

"Did you call to give me a guilt trip?" Calleigh asked, looking at Tim. She frowned and leaned closer to him and went to wipe a smudge of syrup off his cheek. She paused though and grinned at him, licking it off quickly. He emitted a loud groan and tightened his grasp on Calleigh's waist.

"What is going on over there?"

"What? Nothing." Calleigh replied innocently. "Mom, why did you call?"

"Just... your sister has been very upset and depressed and she was coming out of it, then she came over and saw Anna. Honey, she went through so much and Tim..."

"...was like a savior for her and she wishes she had my life. I've heard. I have to get ready for work."

"You're on mat—" Calleigh hung up before her mother could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry. I thought she wanted to talk."

"She did. About Stacey. Why does it always have to be about Stacey?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tim quietly walked into Anna's room and picked up his crying daughter.

"Shh... Anna, no." Tim lowered himself down into the rocking chair and slowly started moving back and forth. Anna didn't stop. "Come on Anna... Daddy doesn't want his princess sad."

His princess... Tim remembered the day he found out about his princess...

S/C------

FLASHBACK

Tim closed the door behind him quietly and glanced around Calleigh's darkened apartment. He and Calleigh had been together for about four months now. Things were going great, except for the teensy-weensy fact that... Stacey wouldn't give Tim up. No matter how hard he tried to break up with her, Tim couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to, Stacey would not let him talk. She rarely let him leave the apartment and if she did, it was for work. So Tim snuck out in the middle of the night to be with Calleigh.

"Calleigh?"

"I'm right here." she mumbled. Tim flicked the light switch and saw her sitting on the couch.

"Why are you sit... Calleigh, what's wrong?" he quickly went to her side when he saw the tears shining on her face. She shook her head and looked the other way. Tim gently turned her face towards his. "What's with the tears?"

"I... oh God I don't want to tell you." she whispered as Tim wiped her tears away. "Tim, I can't."

"Yes you can. What's wrong?"

"It's not really something bad. I mean, under the circumstances it is. It wasn't supposed to happen this way..."

"Calleigh, you're scaring me..."

"Oh baby, no..." She shook her head and kissed Tim quickly. "Everything's fine. I... Tim, we... you know how I wasn't work today?"

"Yeah..."

"I had gone to the doctors."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Tim, I... I'm pregnant."

"You... you are?" he stammered. Calleigh nodded.

"Six weeks."

"I... you... we..."

"Tim, are you... you okay about this?"

"Of course I am! I'm more than okay about this! Calleigh..."

"But... Stacey..."

"Shh... don't worry about her. I promise I'll tell her tonight okay?"

"Oh God! Tonight!" Calleigh screeched. "Tonight's that dinner with my parents! My father said you had something big to say!"

"Well we do..." Tim corrected. "I asked him if I could marry you."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I love you so much. Calleigh, will you? Will you marry me?"

"I... Tim, we can't!" she buried her face in his shoulder and he sighed into her hair.

"Yes we can..."

"I can't do that to Stacey."

"You can't do this to Stacey or do you not want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you! I just... I never..."

"Calleigh, please answer me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, kissing him deeply. "Tim, I love you."

"I love you too." he pulled a box out of his pocket and Calleigh laughed lightly. "What?"

"I um... you were in the shower this morning and that fell out of your pocket. I... I thought that it was for Stacey." she said sheepishly.

"Why would it be for Stacey?" Tim asked, sliding the princess cut diamond onto Calleigh's finger. She admired it for a minute and shrugged.

"I was being stupid." she mumbled. "Tim... I can't tell my family. They... they think you love Stacey and if they find out that we've been together for the past few months..."

"Shh..." he pressed his lips gently against hers. "Everything's gonna be fine. I mean, we're getting married and we're... we're gonna have a baby soon..."

"Tim, please tell me you're going to end it with her tonight." Calleigh pleaded. "Promise me..."

"I promise."

S/C--------

Calleigh fidgeted as she sat next to Tim at the table. Stacey was on the other side of him, a bright smile on her face as held his hand tightly. Calleigh gave Tim's ankle a swift kick and he nodded, leaning over to Stacey.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." he murmured. She nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away from the table. Calleigh sighed. Now Stacey was out of the room and Calleigh could tell the rest of her family the good news, or what she hoped was good news.

"Um... guys?"

Her parents and brothers looked up.

"What's wrong Calleigh?" her mother, Diane asked.

"Nothing!" she smiled. "Actually, it's something rather good... I um... I got engaged."

"This is wonderful!" Kenwall exclaimed. "Two engagements in the family!"

"What are you talking about?" Calleigh asked.

"Tim's asking Stacey to marry him!"

"What?"

"Yeah! He asked me today if he could marry her."

"Okay, let me finish..." Calleigh muttered, looking down at her plate. "Guys I uh... I haven't really been truthful to all of you. Tim isn't marrying Stacey."

"He's not?" Brad, her older brother, asked. Calleigh shook her head. Brad would understand. He was her big brother. He cared about her...

"For the past four months um... Tim and I have been together." she said quietly. "He asked me to marry him before we got here and um... we're... we're going to um... be having a baby. I'm pregnant."

The table was in shock.

"How could you do that?" Scott, her younger brother, asked. "How could you do that to Stacey?"

Now Scott and Stacey were close, where as Brad and Calleigh were close.

"I... we didn't mean for it to happen..." Calleigh muttered weakly. "Mom... Daddy, please say something..."

"So then what's Tim doing?" Diane asked.

"Breaking up with Stacey." Calleigh mumbled as Stacey came rushing in. Tim was coming after her.

"Stacey, hold on." he said quickly.

"You, oh you bitch!" she yelled. "I hate you! I hate so damn much!"

"Stacey..." Calleigh started.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I... I can't believe you! I've called you! I've talked to you! You know how much he means to me and then as always you have to come in and take what's mine!"

"Stacey, stop!" Tim yelled. The room went silent.

"I don't understand something." Kenwall said. Everyone turned and looked at him. Kenwall pointed his fork at Tim and continued, "You asked me if you could marry Stacey."

"He's only doing this because she's pregnant!" she screeched.

"I never asked you if I could marry Stacey. I asked you if I could marry Calleigh but as soon as I said the word 'marry' you quickly assumed it was Stacey. And no I'm not doing marrying her because she's pregnant. I want to marry her." Tim said.

"Look, this was all a big misunderstanding." Brad started.

"Oh shut up!" Stacey snapped. "You've always taken Calleigh's side! Everyone always does!"

"Stacey, will you grow up?" she finally yelled. "I tried to tell him okay! No actually I told him that I didn't want to start a relationship with him because you're my little sister and I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Oh yeah right! Like you didn't want to be homecoming queen. Like you didn't want to be Tony's girlfriend! Like you didn't want to be cheerleading captain! Like you didn't want to work for Horatio Caine!"

"Why the hell would you want to work for Horatio Caine?" Tim spluttered.

"Because that's my job. She has to have everything that I have!" Calleigh snapped. "I was homecoming queen, I was Tony's girlfriend, I was cheerleading captain, and I'm Horatio's god damn ballistics expert! Well I'm sorry Stacey that I was a senior when you were a sophomore. I'm sorry that I was popular. I'm sorry that I'm good at something and got out of Darnell! I'm sorry that I actually made something of myself! You never wanted any of that! You're just jealous!"

"Yes I'm sure you are. Now you had to take away my life, again!" Stacey yelled.

"Can we please stop with the yelling and let us say something?" Diane asked loudly. "Calleigh, I don't know what to say to you. But if it means this much to your sister..."

"ARE YOU INSANE?" she screamed. "Give up the man that I've been in love with since the day I met him? Oh and Stacey, he was never yours! Sorry Mom I'm not! She can go find someone else to marry and have a family with because he," Calleigh pointed a finger at Tim. Tim jumped back and leaned against the wall. It was great having two women fight over him, "is taken!"

"Why can't you just not be perfect for once?" Stacey asked.

"Do you want all of that?" Calleigh asked. "My trophies? My crowns? They're all upstairs in the attic. If you want Tony to be your boyfriend, call him up. I'm sure he's married but when the hell has that ever stopped you? Go to college, get a degree in criminology and all that crap. I'm sure Horatio will hire you. We always need new CSIs. But no, she's not having Tim."

"You guys talk like he's a dog." Brad commented.

"Well he is!" Stacey squealed. "I can't believe you did this to me!"

S/C-------------

PRESENT

Yeah that was a crazy night. Tim looked down at Anna and saw she had fallen back asleep. He gently laid her down in the crib and went back to his room. Calleigh had rolled over, her hand resting on Tim's pillow gently. Tim lifted Calleigh's hand slightly and got back into

"What's wrong?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Tim pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Right back at ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh frowned when she felt Tim move slightly and wrapped an arm around his chest.

"Where you goin'?" she drawled sleepily.

"Nowhere." Tim muttered."You know what I was thinking about last night?"

"What?"

"When you told me you were pregnant with Anna."

Calleigh was silent.

"I remember that night." she finally said. "God that was the worst night. Everyone was fighting..."

"You were so upset..." Tim added.

S/C-------

FLASHBACK

Calleigh sobbed uncontrollably into Tim's chest as they sat in her living room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I feel so bad." she cried.

"No, baby don't." Tim ordered gently. He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her face upwards so he was looking her in the eye. "Oh Calleigh... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Tim it's not your fault."

"I feel like I pressured you into this." he said quietly.

"You didn't. Tim, if I wanted to stop I would've. But I didn't and Stacey feels so betrayed right now. God, all I keep seeing is the look on all of their faces." Calleigh started crying again and Tim pulled her back into his arms. They sat like that for a few minutes and Calleigh shook her head and pulled away from him, wiping her eyes. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I don't care about any of them anymore."

She pulled Tim off the couch and started for the door.

"Whoa, where are we going?"

Calleigh turned back to Tim and hugged him tightly. Slowly, he hugged her back and the next words out of her mouth shocked him.

"I want to get married now."

"No. Baby, you don't. I know you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No I know how much all of that fancy wedding stuff means to you. I know you want our families and Delko and H and Alexx and Val to be there..."

"Not anymore! Tim, I don't care about them anymore."

"Wait till Delko here's that." he smirked. Calleigh had to laugh. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better.

"No. I don't care about my family anymore. They're probably telling Stacey that I am a bitch right now. I don't need them anymore. I have you and... right now that's all I need and will ever need."

"Baby, I know you're upset..." Tim started but Calleigh pulled away from him.

"You don't want to marry me do you." she said. "That's why you don't want to go and do this."

"No! God Calleigh don't think that for a second. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm just trying to talk some sense into you. You're upset right now over everything and just... if you really want this then tomorrow, we'll do it. But for now, let's just sleep on it."

S/C------

PRESENT

"I would've done it you know." Calleigh said quietly.

"I know. I would too but I knew that wasn't what you wanted." Tim murmured. "God, I love the silence."

Calleigh giggled.

"I mean, this is the first time in a long time that we've woken up to silence."

"I know." Calleigh mumbled. "Remember the next morning?"

"Oh God. I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

S/C----------

FLASHBACK

Alexx knocked impatiently on Calleigh's door. Calleigh had called in sick and Horatio had told her to take off as long as she wanted. Now she was not answering her door or her phone and Alexx had begun to get worried and went over. After a few minutes of knocking, Alexx pulled out the key Calleigh had given her and quietly let herself into the apartment.

"Calleigh?"

Alexx heard the shower running and went over to the bathroom door. The water turned off a few seconds later and Alexx waited long enough that she knew Calleigh would at least be decent. She tried the doorknob and saw it was unlocked, so went in.

"Ca—"

Tim let out a girlish scream and tightened his grip on the towel around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"I should be asking you the same!" Alexx replied. "Why are you in Calleigh's apartment?"

"I—," Tim was cut off by Calleigh pushing her way into the bathroom and promptly leaning over the toilet. Alexx looked taken aback as Calleigh began vomiting. She had never seen her best friend get sick like that.

"Alexx, what are you doing here?" she mumbled.

"I came to check on you honey." she replied. "You haven't picked up the phone when I call."

"I was sleeping." Calleigh looked over at Tim and he rubbed her back soothingly. "I think she knows."

"Knows what?" Alexx asked. "Why is he here? You're supposed to be in work! Horatio's having a fit!"

"I left him a message." Tim defended. "And... I guess we should tell you. We're engaged. I live here."

"What happened to Stacey?"

Calleigh began retching again at the sound of her sister's name.

"You're engaged though?" Alexx asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Four months." Tim replied. "Look we didn't tell anyone because uh... well... I was still with Stacey. Not technically but she wouldn't give me up."

"Oh. Well, Calleigh there's food in the kitchen that I brought over. Figured you'd need to eat something."

She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'm not sick."

"That's not being sick?" Alexx asked, pointing to the toilet.

"No. Well yes. I mean I'm not sick. I'm... Alexx, we're having a baby." Calleigh said quietly. "It's morning sickness. I could barely get out of bed this morning so I just called in sick."

"A baby?" Alexx asked, an awed tone in her voice. Calleigh nodded and Alexx let out a squeal and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine!" Calleigh laughed.

"And what about you?" Alexx slapped Tim's arm lightly.

"I'm happy." he grinned, clutching the towel tighter.

S/C---------

PRESENT

"I was so embarrassed." Tim smirked. Calleigh laughed quietly and rolled on top of him. Tim reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I uh... we're um... alone."

Calleigh nodded, lowering her face down to his. Right before their lips touched, Tim spoke again.

"I have to go to a conference."

Calleigh scowled and rolled off him. Tim buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Sweetheart, I know you're annoyed that I'm going to be gone for a week," he started.

"No. It's not that." she mumbled.

"Then what is it?"

"I... every time you go to a conference I... I don't know what you're doing and..."

"Baby, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why do you think I'd be cheating on you?"

"I never said that."

"You were getting to it." Tim smirked. "I could never do that. But you want to know what happens?"

"Yes."

"Women do ask me if I would like a drink, grab something for dinner, come up to their hotel rooms. But every time, I say no, because I have my wonderful, beautiful wife waiting for me at home. They of course get pissed off and spread the word to the rest of the women that I'm a good-for-nothing man."

Calleigh wiped a tear off her cheek and Tim rolled her over.

"This is about Stacey isn't it?" he asked. Calleigh nodded, a few more tears falling. Tim pulled her closer to him and she cried into his shoulder. "Cal..."

"I know I'm acting stupid." she mumbled. "But I don't know. I'm sorry for even thinking that you would do that."

"Stop. Cal, listen to me okay?"

She nodded against him and Tim went on,

"Honey, I love you. I love you so much. I always have and I always will. I would never do anything to hurt you. I know you worry about Stacey and if I'm secretly meeting her but I'm not. I hate her. I'm depressed on these conferences because I miss you and Anna so much. I don't want you worrying about these things because it's not happening. Okay?"

Calleigh nodded and Tim smiled slightly, kissing her. Calleigh hesitated for a second but deepened the kiss, her arms slipping around his neck. Tim rolled them over so he was on top and Calleigh pushed him away. His mouth was hanging open slightly and then he saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"She's still asleep." she said, fingering the waistband of Tim's boxers. She glanced at the clock. "She will be for about another hour."

"An hour we should use wisely don't you think?" Tim kissed Calleigh's neck.

"Definitely." she moaned lightly. Tim moved slightly so he could get Calleigh's tank top off when a gurgle was heard over the baby monitor.

"I thought you said an hour!" he whined. Calleigh laughed and kissed his lips chastely.

"Give or take." she winked. "Get off me."


	5. Chapter 5

Calleigh was shocked to find Stacey on her doorstep about a week later.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly. Calleigh nodded and led her into the living room. "Calleigh, I'm sorry. I'm happy that you found someone to spend the rest of your life with and have such a wonderful life."

"It's okay." she yawned. "Excuse me."

"You look tired."

"I am. Tim's at a conference and usually he'd be here to watch Anna."

"I can watch her if you want to sleep for about an hour." Stacey offered.

"Really?" Calleigh stared at her sister. Stacey nodded.

"I um... I want to be closer to you Calleigh, and Anna and slowly I hope to make amends with Tim. I'm sure she doesn't do much right now so I won't be chasing her all over." she smiled. Calleigh smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Stacey. I really want that too."

"Good. So just go relax for a while and I'll keep an eye on her."

Calleigh nodded and went upstairs.

S/C--------

"...and it's that simple really." Tim finished. "Any questions?"

Before anyone could raise their hands, Tim's cell phone went off.

"Sorry. Excuse me." he pulled his cell phone off his waist and glanced at the caller ID. It was Calleigh. "Hello?"

"Tim, oh God!"

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Tim walked to the side of the stage, out of the way of peering CSI-1s.

"I..." Calleigh broke off in a fit of crying.

"Baby you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"Anna's gone!"

Tim felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"Honey, she's two months old. Where is she going to go?"

"Stacey kidnapped her!"

"What?"

"She came over about two hours ago and she saw how tired I was and said she'd watch Anna for a little bit while I slept. Tim... I... oh my God..."

"Well how do you know she's gone?"

"I came downstairs and they both were gone! Tim, I don't know what to do!" Calleigh was crying hysterically and Tim didn't know what to do either.

"Did you call Horatio?"

"Yes. He's here with Eric and Yelina. Oh God Tim I'm sorry."

"Shh... honey this isn't your fault. I'm coming home right now."

"No. I don't want to ruin your conference."

"No. I'm coming home. Just relax. I'll be home soon."

S/C--------

Tim groaned and beeped his horn. Nothing happened. He was stopped in bumper-to-bumper traffic. Tim grabbed his cell phone and dialed his house number.

"Tim?"

"Honey I'm stuck in traffic."

"Oh..."

"Calleigh, you know I want to be there with you but I can't even move an inch."

"I know. Where are you?"

"I'm about a half hour outside of Miami but at this rate it could be a few hours."

"Okay. Call me when you get into the city."

"I will. Babe, I know this is a horrible thing to ask, but... are you okay?"

"I just want her back. I know that Stacey isn't going to hurt her but I want her back."

Tim knew she was right. Stacey wasn't going to hurt Anna.

"Okay. I'll be home soon."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Tim snapped his cell phone shut and tossed it onto the passenger seat. He sighed deeply and leaned back in his seat. A piece of pink in the upholstery of the visor sent Tim into curiosity land. He pulled it down and a picture fell out. He grabbed it off his lap and saw it was a picture of Calleigh and Anna sitting together in the nursery. Neither of them were looking at the camera but Tim had walked past the room and watched them in awe. When he had come back to his senses he quickly grabbed the camera and snapped a picture.

S/C-----

Calleigh stood in the nursery, tears filling her eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and began to turn around.

"Ti— Brad!" she flung herself into her brother's arms and cried quietly into his shoulder.

"Calleigh shh..."

"Why would she do this?" she asked. "Brad, I can't believe I let this happen!"

"Calleigh, stop. Alright?" he pulled away from her slightly. "This isn't your fault. Stacey's our sister and we should be able to trust her with our kids."

"How did you even know?"

"Eric called me."

"Why did Eric call you?"

"Mom gave him an attitude and you know Scott... backs Stacey up on everything. I'm the only one left." Brad replied. "Where's Tim?"

"He was at a conference in Tampa. He's coming back now but he's stuck in traffic about a half hour outside of Miami." Calleigh mumbled, wiping her eyes. "Do you know where she is?"

"I haven't talked to her since the night you told us about everything."

"Brad..."

"Calleigh, don't start feeling bad about it. You're my little sister. I'm gonna stick up for you and I'm always gonna be here for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Tim burst into his house and Horatio pointed upstairs. He nodded and quickly went upstairs to his bedroom. Calleigh was sitting on their bed, crying her eyes out.

"Honey..."

"Tim!" she jumped off the bed and into his arms. "I... I don't understand why she did this! I... I want her back!"

"I know. I want her back too." he said quietly, rubbing her back. "Cal, shh..."

"I... I feel like... I feel like this is my fault." she cried, clinging to Tim tightly.

"Honey, it's not. Don't think that for a second."

"I mean she's my sister!"

"Exactly. She's your sister. You didn't think that she'd take Anna."

"Exactly! I didn't think! I should be aware of these things."

"Listen, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you beat yourself up over this. Calleigh, none of us thought that she was capable of doing this."

"But I just let her! I should've heard her crying or... or... or... the door close or the car leave!" she exclaimed. "I'm trained to notice these things! How come I can do that with my job but I can't with my own daughter?"

She stared sobbing again and Tim slowly sunk down onto their bed, taking her with him.

"Calleigh, listen to me!" he said, cupping her face in his hands. He wiped away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks and Calleigh saw his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't blame you so I don't want you blaming yourself either. Okay?"

She nodded and Tim kissed her softly.

"I'm going downstairs. I want you to get some sleep." he murmured.

"Stay with me." Calleigh pleaded softly. "At least till I fall asleep."

Tim nodded and lay down with her. Slowly, Tim heard Calleigh's breathing even out and he unwrapped himself from her arms and went downstairs. When he went down there, Horatio was still there and Eric had now joined him.

"Making yourselves comfortable?" Tim asked, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"Quite." Eric smirked. "How's Calleigh doing?"

"She feels responsible and that she's a bad mother." Tim replied, sitting down.

"You kidding? She's a great mother!"

"Yeah maybe you could tell her. She won't listen to me. Do you have any idea where Stacey is?"

"No. She's a slippery one." Eric said. Tim nodded as the phone rang. He grabbed it and pressed, 'talk.'

"Hello?"

"I thought you were at a conference."

"Where are you?" with those three little words, Horatio and Eric knew who was on the other end.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Is Anna with you?"

"Yep. She's being a good little girl."

"Why are you doing this Stacey?"

"Why do you think Tim?"

"You hold a grudge too long."

"I'm not holding a grudge. I'm waiting for what is rightfully mine to come back to me. Think about it Tim. We can be together again. Me, you, and Anna. Calleigh won't be in the picture. Anna will be _our_ daughter. We'll be a family Tim, just like we always wanted. I want you to come to me."

"Well you need to tell me where you are."

Stacey laughed.

"Oh Tim I'm not stupid. I'm really not. I know you're sitting there, with Horatio and Eric by your side. I'm not going to give in that easily. Leave Calleigh."

Tim took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Stacey, I can't just leave her. It'll break her heart."

"So? She deserves it! You broke my heart!"

"Exactly. Don't you think I'm going to do it again?"

"Oh no. Baby, I have faith in you and I'm willing to give you a second chance. I know that you truly love me and Calleigh forced you into this whole relationship. You don't have to protect her anymore."

"Stacey, just tell me where you are."

"Figure it out." the phone went dead and Tim tossed it onto the table. A few minutes later Calleigh came downstairs.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Tim said. Calleigh shrugged, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I couldn't sleep." she said quietly, going into the refrigerator.

"We have to get to the lab. Process some of the evidence." Horatio said, dragging Eric out the door. Tim stared at Calleigh's back.

"You were listening on the other line weren't you?" he finally asked. Calleigh didn't say anything. Tim felt horrible and walked up behind her, hugging her tightly. "Baby, you're my everything. You know that right? I love you so much. I love you more than anything. I always have and always will."

"I picked the phone up and when I knew you had it I should've put it down. I shouldn't have kept listening." she replied. Tim slowly turned her around and kissed her slowly, taking his time with her. "I remember when you were with her. I hated hearing her talk to you or watch her touch you and I just... hearing that I began wondering if it was going to start up again."

"No. Baby, shh..." Tim kissed her again. "I... god you don't know how much I love you. I was just trying to get her to tell me where she was. I was doing it so we could get Anna back. I would never go back to her Calleigh. Please, tell me you know that Calleigh."

"I do." she whispered. Tim nodded and wiped her tears away. "Call her."

"What?"

"Call her. Do whatever it takes to get our baby back. I don't want her with her any longer than she has to be."

Tim nodded again and gave Calleigh another kiss.

"I love you." she mumbled against his lips.

"I know. I love you too." Tim grabbed the phone and pressed redial. The phone began ringing and Stacey answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Tim."

"Figure out where I am?"

"No. I want to meet with you though. I... I need to see you." God it killed Tim to say this and he wrapped an arm around Calleigh and held her close to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course. Where can I meet you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Tim slowly pulled to a stop in front of a house and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He recognized Stacey's SUV in the driveway immediately and made his way to the front door.

"Stacey?" Tim knocked on the door and waited. He heard footsteps and gave a relieved smile when he saw Anna in Stacey's arms.

"Hi." she smiled, kissing his cheek lightly. Tim gave a forced smile and reached for Anna. Stacey relented and let him take her. Anna gave a happy gurgle, seeing who was now holding her. Stacey glanced out the window and gave a satisfied smile, seeing only Tim's Explorer. "I knew I could trust you Tim."

"Of course you can." he mumbled, his attention focused on his daughter.

"What did you tell Calleigh? I mean, she must be broken up over Anna and she must not want you out of her sight."

"I told her I was going to the lab." Tim lied. "I have time to spare."

"Good." Stacey smiled. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Stacey stared into Tim's chocolate eyes, trying to find some trace of him lying. But as always, Tim's expressions were unreadable. He turned away and walked over to the patio door.

"Nice place you have here."

"Yeah. I figured you'd like it." Stacey smiled, walking up behind him. Tim's eyes scanned the backyard and finally he found what he was looking for. He smiled to himself and turned around. Stacey gently took Anna from him and motioned for him to sit down. "I never thought this day would really come. I figured Calleigh would never let you go."

"Mhmm. You have to have a bit more faith in your sister."

"Do you regret marrying her?"

Tim bit the inside of his cheek and gave a slow nod. He had to keep this up to get Stacey to believe that everything was okay.

"So I was right huh? You did marry her just because she got pregnant?"

"I had to. Your father would've killed me. Then you wouldn't been able to have me at all." Tim smiled. He stared at Anna, trying to keep himself under control. Stacey noticed this and a jealous looked crossed her face. Tim saw it and gave a small grin. "Jealous of a baby Stacey?"

"You just pay so much attention to her."

"I got a lot of attention to give." Tim said quietly. Stacey moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his. He felt like throwing up but just a few minutes more... that was all he needed. A timer went off and Stacey reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Dinner." she said, setting Anna down in a swing. She walked into the kitchen and Tim quickly went to Anna, checking her over. She seemed fine. Stacey hadn't done anything stupid to her. Tim sighed quietly and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't keep this up much longer. Yes, Calleigh knew but still he felt horrible for doing this. Tim walked over to the patio again and panicked when he didn't see the Hummer on the next street.

'_Where are you H?'_ he wondered. _'Don't tell me you left me here to go to some crime scene.' _

"Tim?"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Stacey standing right behind him.

"Why do you keep going over here?"

"I like the landscape." Tim lied. It was a shitty backyard, very plain, unlike his and Calleigh's.

"Oh. I'm glad. Well... dinner is on the table."

S/C--------

Three hours. Tim stared at the clock. He had been here for three hours.

"Are you a workaholic?" Stacey asked, bringing Tim out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are. You. A. Workaholic." Stacey repeated slowly.

"Slightly. Why?"

"Well Calleigh hasn't called you."

"She thinks I'm trying everything to find you and Anna. She doesn't know I'm already here." Tim said. Stacey snickered.

"For a CSI she's pretty stupid."

"Yeah I suppose." Tim agreed. Where was Horatio? They agreed he would stay on the street next to Stacey's and when Tim called him, after he got everything settled, Horatio and Yelina would come and arrest Stacey. Now they were gone and had not been back.

"You seem so tense." Stacey said, sliding behind him. Tim visibly cringed as he felt Stacey's hands on his shoulders. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. You scared me today. I... I thought that you hurt her or something." he said, standing up.

"Oh Tim, I would not do that to Anna. She's like my daughter, hell, soon she will be."

"Step-daughter." he corrected.

"She's two months old. She won't remember Calleigh when she's older." Stacey said. "You seem so concerned about Calleigh."

"As a friend. I was her friend before... everything started."

"She has other friends to worry about her. Just forget her."

'_I don't want to.' _Tim thought. _'I just want to get the hell out of here and be back home and hold her in my arms.' _

"I'm trying Stacey but... damn you look just like her."

"But I'm better than her." she smiled seductively. "Want me to show you?"

Tim glanced at the swing that was going softly. Anna was asleep.

"Not in front of her. I don't want to leave her in the swing either. It's not... safe."

"Tim... you think I'm stupid. I have a whole room upstairs, just for her."

'_Okay she's creeping me out now.' _

Stacey kissed him softly, then the kiss escalated. Tim couldn't get her off him. Not that he didn't want to, she wouldn't let go of him.

'_God make her stop.' _

Stacey pulled away from him suddenly and walked away from him.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked lamely. Stacey shook her head.

"You're... distracted. You're not the way you used to be. I want us to be how we were..." she said, turning around. "I want us to be how we were in Boston."

Tim nodded, walking over to her. He glanced out the patio door and gave a sigh of relief. Horatio was back. He could see the unmistakable Hummer between the houses behind Stacey's.

"Like this?" he asked, kissing her passionately. Stacey moaned lightly into the kiss, sliding her hands up his chest. Tim reached into his back pocket and Stacey's eyes popped open when she heard a snap.

"What the hell!" she screeched, staring down at her handcuffed wrists. "You bastard!"

Tim shrugged and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Horatio's number.

"Yeah, it's me. Mhmm everything's under control. You can come in now." he hung up and looked at Stacey.

"I can't believe you." she said tearfully. "You... you lied to me."

"I'm sorry." Tim said sarcastically. "This was all a set-up."

There was a knock on the door and Tim opened it, revealing Horatio and Yelina. Yelina began to lead Stacey out but she jerked out of her grasp and looked at Tim, who was picking Anna up.

"Tim..."

"What?"

"You don't know how bad you have it." Stacey said. "We would've had it great."

"I already do Stacey. I wish you'd just realize that instead of trying to get your way."


	8. Chapter 8

A year and a half later...

Stacey's head snapped up as the guard opened her cell door.

"I'm free?" she asked hopefully. The guard laughed and shook her head.

"Your sister wants to talk with you."

Stacey scowled and stayed seated.

"I don't want to talk with her."

"Come on Stacey she comes at least every month and you always ignore her. Just hear what she has to say." The guard led her to the sitting area, where Calleigh was. She nodded her head at the phone and Stacey rolled her eyes but picked it up.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. You ruined my life. If you let Tim be a big boy and make his own decisions then I wouldn't be in here." Stacey hung the phone up and Calleigh hit the window separating them. Stacey stared at her and Calleigh pointed to the phone. She shook her head and Calleigh nodded. Finally Stacey picked it up and was not shocked to hear her sister yelling at her.

"I did not ruin your life."

"Yes you did! You made yourself get pregnant so that Tim would have to stay with you!"

"Yes because I said, 'Let me get pregnant so Tim has to stay with me and Stacey is upset.' Grow up Stacey. Tim was a big boy and made his own decisions. I happened to be one of them. I'm sorry! You didn't have to go and kidnap my daughter just because you're jealous of me."

"She should've been mine!" Stacey exclaimed. "You had to ruin everything that was going for me!"

"I didn't ruin anything. If you want someone to be mad at then be mad at Tim. I told you. I told you I didn't want to start something with him because of you. You're my little sister Stacey and I love you. I didn't want to hurt you. You dated him! You know how persuasive he can be! I'm sorry that I gave into my feelings and I'm sorry that I thought that you could actually be happy for me for once. As for you being in here... you shouldn't go kidnap your niece! Of course you're going to get arrested! I didn't have anything to do with that. I didn't hop into your brain and tell you to kidnap Anna. You know, I really hope the time that you spend in here makes you realize how stupid you've acted."

Stacey was silent, digesting everything Calleigh had said.

"I'm going now. So I hope you think long and hard about everything." Calleigh went on. "I'm sorry that you stooped so low to get yourself stuck in jail for a good portion of the rest of your life. You just had to be so selfish and had to have everything your way. In the end, it all went in my favor anyway."

"I hate you." Stacey finally said. "I hate everything about you. You think you're so damn perfect."

"Stacey, all you had to do was try and you would've had everything that I have. You would've had the job, the family, the house. Everything. Instead of being a little, prissy bitch and thinking everyone would do everything for you, you should've tried." Calleigh hung up the phone on her side and stood up. Stacey stared at her, their identical green eyes boring into the other's. Calleigh finally turned away and walked out. She got into her SUV and Tim looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded. "We better get home. Eric must be dying, having to act like an adult and take care of a baby."

Tim snickered and pulled out of the parking lot. They drove in silence for a while and then Tim spoke up.

"Baby, you know you shouldn't feel bad right? I mean, she did this to herself." he said, resting his hand on Calleigh's leg.

"I know." she sighed. "I just... I can't help but feel I pushed her to it."

"Why? Because you made your life how you wanted it to be? If she wants someone to be mad at, it should be me."

"I told her that but you know, she's in love with you and seems to think you can do no wrong."

"Well we know I can't." Tim smirked. Calleigh laughed and shook her head.

"So if it isn't you to yell at then she picks on me because I always had what she didn't."

"It's not your fault. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Calleigh. When is it going to sink it?"

"Someday."

"Someday." Tim repeated.

S/C------

"Anna, stop!" Eric cried, chasing her through the Speedle house. She giggled loudly and slipped out of her godfather's reach. "Why do you have to be so much like your mother?"

"Mama!"

"Yes you're like your mother."

"No! Mama!" Anna ran over to the door and Calleigh smiled, picking her up. Tim shut the door, smiling to himself.

"Hello my angel." she cooed, kissing her cheek. "Were you good for Uncle Eric?"

"No. She was not good for Uncle Eric." Eric snapped. "She's Satan child!"

"No she isn't." Calleigh smiled. "Uncle Eric just can't handle a one year old."

"You're welcome Calleigh for watching your daughter." he sneered. "I'll see you guys later. I'm going to get a slice of pizza."

"Have fun." Tim smirked. "Thanks Eric."

"Yeah whatever." he muttered. Tim shook his head and closed the door behind his best friend.

"He complains now." Calleigh smirked. "Wait till we have two."

Tim stared at her.

"What?" she asked, walking upstairs.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Tim asked, following her.

"Maybe." Calleigh winked.

S/C---------

Calleigh walked downstairs and smiled at the sight before her. Tim was laying on the couch, Anna nestled into his side, her head tucked under his chin. Anna's arm was wrapped around Tim's chest, a handful of his navy t-shirt clutched in her tiny hand. They were both asleep. Calleigh didn't have the heart to wake them up but... she did have the heart to take a picture. She grinned as she grabbed her digital camera and snapped a picture. That was one for the bulletin board at CSI. Calleigh put her camera back and then grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over her slumbering husband and daughter. Calleigh glanced at the TV and stifled a laugh, seeing they had been watching Cinderella. Anna did not know how much control she had over her father.

If someone asked Calleigh a few years ago if she would be married to Tim Speedle, have a daughter, and another baby on the way, she would've laughed in their faces. If someone asked her if the sardonic, sarcastic Tim Speedle would actually be a warm, caring, loving husband and father that watched Cinderella... well Calleigh would've told them to go check into an insane asylum. She just shook her head, wondering how she ever got her life like this and turned the DVD off. Calleigh knelt down next to the couch and brushed a blonde curl out of Anna's eyes. She smiled and pushed herself into a standing position, using the couch as leverage.

"That was my wrist." Tim mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. Calleigh smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Go back to sleep." she whispered, careful to not wake Anna.

"Stay with me."

"Not enough room."

Tim shifted Anna slightly so he could move over. She didn't wake up. Tim patted the leather couch and Calleigh rolled her eyes as she lay down next to him. He slipped his free arm around her and her arm went around him, her hand resting on the side of his neck. Tim listened as Calleigh's breathing evened out, indicating she was asleep. But he found it hard to go back to sleep. His thoughts drifted back to when he was sitting in the parking lot of the jail, waiting for Calleigh to come out so they could go home to their precious Anna. He had thought about what had happened and then thought about what would've happened if he hadn't married Calleigh, if they hadn't had Anna. Let's just say that it had been a horrible vision for him.

Tim had realized how lucky he was. He realized how much he needed Calleigh; how he needed to see her smiling face every morning, to feel her wrapped up in her arms like right now, to have her to talk to. He realized how much he need Anna; she was still a baby but she lit up his world every time he saw her, or heard her laugh, or saw her smile. Tim tightened his hold on each of his girls, causing one to wake up slightly.

"Don't squish her." Calleigh mumbled incoherently. Tim didn't say anything and they both drifted off to sleep.

the end


End file.
